Food Mooch
by DeathOfAMockingbird
Summary: A quick drabble to dip my toes into the world of R&I. I'd love some feedback, so please review! Established romantic relationship.


A/N: Hey all! I've been working on this for a while and have decided it would make a nice first post.

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them…Really!

~R&I~

"You know, you're kind of a food mooch,"

Maura looked up in surprise, "A food mooch?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, you're always mooching my food, taking it without asking and stuff. Even now," she said, gesturing to the table where Maura was cutting off a huge chunk of her burgers with a knife and fork, before munching the fry in she was holding.

Maura looked affronted, but continued to saw at the sandwich, "This is just one time thing,"

"One time thing, Maura? This happens every other day. Just the other day we were in this very spot. You cut off, like, half my burger, remember? Although, that time you just took a bite out of it," she exclaimed, gesturing to the chunk of her burger now on Maura's plate.

"Well, I do have an eidetic memory," she stated cutting the chunk into smaller pieces.

When she didn't speak any more, Jane rolled her eyes, but said nothing either, picking up another fry offhandedly.

Despite the look of annoyance on her companions face, Maura could tell Jane was just joking by the slight quirk of her lips into a barely concealable smirk. Though, now she thought of it, she realized, Jane was right. She did, as Jane put it, mooch food from her often. After all, it always seemed to taste better than what she had ordered for herself.

Jane was so kind and warm and caring, and it seemed like these traits carried over to whatever she touched, the proverbial "Everything she touched turned to rhetorical platinum" figure of speech.

Maura sniggered at her own little joke. Even Jane's humor was rubbing off on her.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked, having been silently observing her friend. She could practically see the gears turnings in her cute little genius head.

Maura looked up, smiled, but said nothing as she took a bite of the bit of burger she had snagged.

Jane rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Maura was a bit of an oddball, and this exchange was proof. But she didn't mind. It made Maura the woman she was today. If Maura was any different, Jane knew there was a possibility that she would've never have met the quirky medical examiner. And that was a idea that could not be even thought without a frown coming to her face. Life without Maura was an existence she hoped she would never have to experience.

She was snapped out of her reverie as she watched Maura reach over for more of her burger. "Nope, no way, Food Mooch, I'm hungry too!" Jane exclaimed, though she did nothing to stop her.

Maura looked up with her big eyes and pouty lips and Jane couldn't help but give in. She grumbled, but Maura knew it was in jest. She loved that she could be loose and relaxed with Jane, not having to worry about her actions and whether they were socially acceptable.

Smiling, Maura cut another sizable chunk of Jane's burger. Jane picked at her fries. Maura hadn't eaten all day and she was more than willing to sacrifice her burger for her hungry girlfriend. However, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with the ever-composed Dr. Maura Isles.

"Didn't they teach you how to eat a hamburger properly at your fancy European boarding school?" Jane asked with an amused smile as Maura cut a portion off and ate it with a fork.

"Well, I suppose if you consider eating with your hands the proper way to eat a hamburger, then no. In fact, it wasn't until I returned from France when I was fifteen that I had a hamburger again. My significant other of the time took me to a burger joint where I was, for the first time, truly immersed in the American culture of hamburger eating. Anna loved a good, juicy hamburger," she spoke the last part with a wistful smile.

Jane rolled her eyes, picking up a few fries, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're mine now!"

Maura shot her a dazzling smile, "What makes you so sure?"

Jane narrowed her eyes, "If you weren't, I wouldn't share my burger with ya!"

"I thought I was a food mooch? Which I understand means I don't have to ask?" Maura winked with a smirk.

Jane couldn't prevent the full belly laugh that she produced, throwing her head back before presenting Maura a view of a dazzling smile and adorable dimples. It seemed Maura was getting more and more savvy when it came to the smart-ass comments.

"And anyway, would you deny me?" Maura continued as Jane's laughter calmed.

Suddenly serious, Jane leaned forward, taking Maura's hand in her own. Looking her dead in the eyes she responded without hesitation.

"Never,"

With a smile, Maura stood and moved around to the other side of the booth. Leaning over, she kissed Jane, stealing away her breath, trying to convey her love through a single kiss. Pulling back, she couldn't help but take note of Jane's dazed expression. Pecking her on the cheek, she moved back to her side of the booth.

It wasn't until a few moments later, when Jane came back to her senses that she realized the last of her burger had disappeared off her plate and onto her companions.

Eyes wide, she watched Maura take the last bite of the coveted hamburger, smiling smugly.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head with a laugh, "That was a dirty trick!"

Maura gave a snort of derision, "Hardly! You've used much dirtier tricks to get what you want from me. Though, you don't need to. You know I'd give you anything you want," she paused, before leaning forward, "Anything,"

The innuendo practically dripped off the last statement. Jane could hardly help the low growl that she produced. Maura just smiled, sliding out of the booth. Grabbing her purse, she faced Jane, raising an expectant eyebrow.

Jane crossed her arms, not quite ready to give in, "You're not fooling anyone. You still owe me for mooching my burger. You know, thievery is a crime," she grumbled.

Maura couldn't help the grin that crossed her features. She leaned over, giving Jane a lovely view of her cleavage before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Well then, perhaps you ought to teach me a lesson about taking what doesn't belong to me?"

Straightening up and turning on her heel, Maura exited the bar without a single backward glance at her girlfriend.

Throwing a few bills on the table, Jane followed without hesitation. Maura could mooch her food any time she wanted. After all, even though she was short one burger, she had Maura and that was worth more than all of the burgers in the world.

~R&I~

A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you have a moment :)


End file.
